Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile
Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ (Hello!Project　野音プレミアムLIVE　～外フェス～; Hello! Project Noon Premium Live ~Outdoor Fest~) is a Hello! Project concert that features MobekisuJ. It was the first Hello! Project concert without Mano Erina and the last with Tanaka Reina. It took place on May 19, 2013 at the Tokyo Hibiya Park Open Air Concert Hall. Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and C-ute announced and performed new singles, while Berryz Koubou announced a Budokan concert, at this event. Setlist #MC1 #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Yume Miru 15sai - S/mileage #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage #S/mileage line-up changes #*Afternoon: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #*Evening: Suki-chan #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #Massara Blue Jeans (Shinsei Naru Ver.) - ℃-ute #MC2 #Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #℃-ute line-up changes #*Afternoon: Bokura no Kagayaki #*Evening: The Treasurebox #Chou WONDERFUL! - ℃-ute #Mitsui Aika solo performance #*Afternoon: Otome no Timing - with Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede as backup dancers #*Evening: Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai - Berryz Koubou #MC3 #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou #Berryz Koubou lineup changes #*Afternoon: Otakebi Boy WAO! #*Evening: Asian Celebration #Tsunku Surprise Appearance (Afternoon show only) #Chou HAPPY SONG - BeriKyuu #Cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume #MC4 #Morning Musume lineup changes #*Afternoon: Resonant Blue #*Evening: One•Two•Three #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC5 - Hello! Kitty appears #LOVE Machine Members Featured *Special Guest: **Hello Kitty *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Kobo **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *C-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Mitsui Aika *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **16th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **17th Gen: Sasaki Rikako Trivia *It was announced on Michishige Sayumi's blog. *It takes place two days before Tanaka Reina graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 21st, 2013. *The event is supported by Hellosmile, and Hello Kitty is a special character guest for the event. *It is the first Mobekimasu (now called MobekisuJ) concert since Mano Erina's graduation, and the last with Tanaka Reina. *Selected members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei will be participating. http://i.imgur.com/w2qxOCT.jpg *A new Hello! Pro Kenshuusei single, called Ten Made Nobore! was announced and performed at this event. *℃-ute announced and performed a new single at this event titled, Adam to Eve no Dilemma. *Mitsui Aika reported that each Hello! Project member had McDonalds shakes, bought by staff. Gallery RZfNGv6.jpg HMQwWAl.jpg YuUQJEw.jpg OJvLOxY.jpg Hc5q3JT.jpg Klb5Gr3.jpg DBg0sOx.jpg DePWQ0W.jpg hpsey-14.jpg Adamtoeve.jpg hpsey-9.jpg C6RH21r.jpg Concert Schedule External Links *Event Schedule Details *Goods list Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:2013 Concerts